Die schwarze Flagge
by Bananenschnee
Summary: Ein Matrose fiel von den Rahen herab. Sein Körper verfing sich im Sturz in den Wanten und Leinen und schlug zu Füßen Martens auf das Deck dumpf auf. Aus dem Mund brach ein Blutstrom.
1. Chapter 1

Die Schwarze Flagge 

Von Janusz Meissner

Erster Teil: Castro Verde Kapitel 1 

Jan Kuna, genannt Marten, Kapitän des Kaperschiffes „Zephir", stand auf dem Deck und sah zur Spitze des Großmastes empor, wo sich die schwarze Flagge mit dem Bild eines sprungbereiten goldenen Marders im Winde entfaltete. Unter dem scharfen Nordostpassat rollte sie sich auf wie eine Schlange oder ein langschwänziger Drache und ballte sich dann wieder zusammen. Die goldglänzende Stickerei funkelte in der Sonne. Am Fockmast, dicht unter dem in Form eines Adlers geschnitzten Topp, wehte bereits eine andere Fahne. Sie zeigte in dem vierfeldrigen Wappen des Tudors die englischen Leoparden und die irische Davidsharfe.

Als sich Marten davon überzeugt hatte, dass das schwarzgoldene Emblem der „Zephir" richtig befestigt worden war, wandte er sich ab und überflog mit einem Blick die vier anderen Schiffe, die zum Teil noch von den Rauchwolken der Geschützsalven verhüllt wurden.

Zwei große Dreimastkaravellen manövrierten im Seitenwind und versuchten, ein schlankes, beträchtlich kleineres englisches Schiff mit niedrigen Aufbauten zu umkreisen, offenbar um die Geschütze der anderen Breitseite gegen den Gegner abfeuern zu können. Auf ihren Masten wehten die gelbroten Flaggen Spaniens. Der Engländer, „Golden Hind" hieß er, wie Marten am Heck entziffern konnte, lief unter vollem Wind geradewegs zwischen den Spaniern und einem großen Frachtschiff mit vier Masten hindurch, das, mit von Kugeln zerfetzten Segeln dem Wellengang preisgegeben, seitlich driftete. An der weißblauen Flagge erkannte Marten, dass er ein portugiesisches Schiff vor sich hatte. Der klägliche Zustand der Masten und Segel sprach von dem treffsicheren und wirksamen Geschützfeuer des Angreifers, der nun allem Anschein nach selbst zum Angriffsziel der spanischen Schiffe geworden war. Bis jetzt hatte er ihnen geschickt entwischen können.

Marten bewunderte im stillen die Schnelligkeit, mit der sich der Engländer orientierte. Keine der beiden Karavellen konnte ihn beschießen, ohne dabei zu riskieren, dass ihre Geschosse die Bordwände und das Deck des portugiesischen Schiffes durchbohrten. Es war aber leicht zu erkennen, dass der Portugiese nur noch für kurze Zeit den Engländer decken würde, der an ihm vorbeisegeln musste. Um die Aufmerksamkeit beider kämpfenden Parteien auf sich zu ziehen, hatte Marten auf der „Zephir" auch die englische Flagge gesetzt. Er hoffte, auf diese Weise wenigstens eins der spanischen Schiffe von der „Golden Hind" abzulenken und gleichzeitig den Kampfgeist ihrer Besatzung zu heben, bevor er selbst in das Gefecht eingreifen konnte.

Die Spanier, die den einen Feind dicht vor sich hatten, beschlossen, ihrer Übermacht gewiss, erst diesen zu erledigen und hernach den zweiten anzugreifen, der zum Entsatz herbeieilte. Sie vertrauten dabei der Anzahl und der Feuerkraft ihrer Geschütze, die sicherlich größer als die der beiden kleinen Schiffe war. Doch sie berücksichtigten nicht, dass die beiden Kapitäne mit ihren leichteren, wendigen Schiffen geschickter manövrieren konnten. Das war ihr Fehler.

In dem Augenblick, da beide Karavellen gewendet hatten und sich die Doppelreihen der Schlünde ihrer Geschütze gegen die „Golden Hind" richteten, änderte deren Kapitän plötzlich den Kurs und bog dicht hinter dem Heck des Portugiesen nach Backbord ab. Fast gleichzeitig brüllten seine vier auf dem Hinterkastell stehenden Falkonetts auf. Eine Kugel zerschmetterte die Rahe des Fockmastes der Karavelle, die ihm am nächsten war. Das große viereckige Segel stürzte auf das Deck und richtete dort unerwartete Verwirrung an. Die auf die Bordwand des Engländers gezielte Salve verfehlte um einige Yards das Ziel.

Wenige Sekunden später wimmelte das bis dahin leer gewesene Deck des Portugiesen von Menschen. Marten bemerkte von weitem kleine Rauchwolken und vernahm dann das Geknatter einer Hakenbüchsensalve. Auf dem englischen Schiff fielen einige Seeleute. Die zweite Karavelle beschrieb inzwischen einen weiten Bogen nach Backbord, um dem Engländer den Rückzug abzuschneiden. Rasch hintereinander feuerten ihre Geschütze aus dem Ober- und dem Unterdeck.

Das beschleunigte Martens Entschluss. Die „Zephir" flog über die Wogen und befand sich endlich in wirksamen Feuerabstand. Wenn Jan die „Golden Hind" retten wollte, war es höchste Zeit zu handeln. Die Kanoniere standen mit brennenden Lunten dicht hinter den Richtmeistern an den Geschützen. Der Oberbootsmann Tomasz Pociecha würde auf ein Zeichen des Kapitäns durch die Luke auf das Unterdeck zu seiner Batterie eilen. Der Steuermann Henryk Schultz sah, zu jedem Manöver bereit, auf Marten hinab. Die Bootsmänner und Garsten warteten an den Bordwänden bei den Brassen, ohne sich zu rühren, auf den Befehl zum Wenden der Rahen. Glühend vor Ungeduld hafteten die Blicke aller an der breitschultrigen Gestalt des Kapitäns, der, groß und stark wie eine junge Eiche aus dem heimatlichen Wäldern an der Ostsee, mit gespreizten Beinen mitten auf dem Hauptdeck verharrte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, wenn er die salzige Luft des Passats einsog, als wittere er Pulverdampf und Blut – spanisches Blut, das ihm ebenso verhasst, wenn nicht noch verhasster war als das der Danziger Patrizier, mit denen er noch abzurechnen hatte.

Jetzt dachte er nicht an die Danziger. Er hatte die Spanier vor sich, und es war nicht sicher, wie der bevorstehende Kampf ausgehen würde. Zum letzten Mal musterte er seine Besatzung und spähte dann heimlich über das Heck. Er hoffte, am Horizont die Masten und Segel der „Ibex" auftauchen zu sehen, die sein Gefährte Salomon White befehligte. Die „Ibex" war bei weitem nicht so schnell wie die „Zephir" und hatte sich verspätet. Mit Whites Hilfe, die die Chancen angesichts der Übermacht der Spanier ausgeglichen hätte, war kaum noch zu rechnen.

Marten beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er wollte an der ersten Karavelle, auf der die Steuerbordgeschütze sicherlich noch nicht erneut geladen waren, vorbeisegeln und die angreifen, die dem Engländer den Rückzug abschnitt.

„Zwei Strich Steuerbord!", rief er Schultz zu.

„Zwei Strich Steuerbord sind.", wiederholte der Bootsmann am Steuer.

Die „Zephir" neigte sich zur Seite, als sie in den Bogen der Wendung glitt. Beim Kommando „Steuer geradeaus" richtete sie sich gehorsam und geschmeidig wieder auf. Allein der Klang dieser Worte schien ihren Lauf, der schnell wie der Flug einer Möwe war, zu lenken.

Marten winkte den Oberbootsmann zu sich und wies ihm das Ziel.

„Die Rahen und Segel", sagte er laut, „müsst ihr mit dem ersten Schuss wegfegen."

Das bärtige, bis an die Augen mit Haaren bedeckte Gesicht Pociechas verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse, die ein Lächeln sein sollte. Er hob die klobige Hand und machte die Bewegung des Halsabschneidens. Dann verschwand er unter Deck.

Inzwischen bereitete sich die Besatzung des spanischen Schiffes, das die „Golden Hind" unter Feuer genommen hatte und das sich nun von Lee näherte, zum Entern vor. An der Bordwand drängten sich einige Dutzend Matrosen mit langen Bootshaken in den Händen. Andere standen auf dem Vorderkastell und versuchten, mit Haken versehene Seile in die Wanden des Engländers zu werfen, um das Schiff näher heranzuziehen. Die zweite Karavelle war immer mehr zurückgeblieben. Ihr Kommandant hatte sich anscheinend zu einer Wendung entschlossen, denn er schere langsam nach Backbord aus, als wollte er den beiden übrigen Schiffen ausweichen und an die „Golden Hind" von vorn herankommen.

Da donnerten die vier Backbordgeschütze im Unterdeck der „Zephir" und eine Sekunde später die zwischen dem Fockmast und dem Großmast stehenden Kanonen. Die erzenen Läufe sprangen hoch, zerrten an den Haltetauen, die Lafetten glitten zurück und wieder vor. Eine Wolke schwarzen Rauches behinderte eine Weile die Sicht. Als der Wind den Qualm vertrieben hatte, brach die Geschützbedienung in ein Triumphgeschrei aus. Nicht ein Segel war mehr am Großmast des spanischen Schiffes. Seine Rahen hingen entweder zersplittert herab oder waren, Verwirrung und Verheerung unter der Besatzung stiftend, auf das Deck herabgestürzt.

Marten sprang zum Steuer. „Fertig zum Wenden!", rief er.

Schultz lief zum Bug, die Bootsleute lösten die Brassen, die Matrosen begannen zu ziehen, und die „Zephir" bog jäh nach Steuerbord luvwärts ab, durchschnitt das schäumende Kielwasser, das sie eben hinter sich gelassen hatte, kam wieder in Fahrt und folgte der zweiten Karavelle.

Als Marten an dem immer noch driftenden portugiesischen Segler vorbeikam, las er an den geschnitzten Wänden des Vorderkastells den aus vergoldeten Buchstaben zusammengesetzten Namen „Castro Verde". Aus seinem zehn Arkebusen ließ er das Deck beschießen, auf dem sich in wirrem Durcheinander die Matrosen zusammenballten, die von dem Kapitän und dem Ersten Offizier angetrieben wurden, die Segel neu zu setzen. Die Salve der „Zephir" vertrieb alle in der Kartelle. Die auf dem Marsen sitzenden Scharfschützen Martens schossen auf jeden, der sich zu zeigen wagte.

Marten hatte nicht die Absicht, sich endgültig mit dem Portugiesen auseinander zusetzen. Er war seiner Meinung nach nicht gefährlich. Die beiden spanischen Karavellen waren ihm trotz der Beschädigungen, die die Segel und das stehende Gut der einen erlitten hatten, auch fernerhin überlegen. Eine jede musste mindestens vierzig Geschütze und ungefähr dreihundert bis vierhundert Mann Besatzung zählen. Die „Golden Hind" hatte höchstens zweihundert an Bord, und ihre Artillerie bestand bestenfalls aus dreißig Kartaunen und Falkonetts. Die „Zephir" war fast um die Hälfte kleiner. Jetzt hätten ihr die achtzehn Geschütze der „Ibex" und deren Hakenbüchsen sehr viel nützen können.

Diese flüchtigen Überlegungen lenkten Martens gespannte Aufmerksamkeit keinen Augenblick von dem sich entwickelnden Gefecht ab. Er gönnte sich nicht einmal die Zeit, einen Blick nach Norden zu werfen, woher White kommen sollte. Er übernahm selbst das Steuer, und der Bootsmann, der bis jetzt das Rad gehalten hatte, trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Naher Geschützdonner zeriss die Luft, Geschosse flogen mit teuflischem Heulen an den Bordwänden der „Zephir" vorbei, klatschten ins Meer und peitschten gewaltige Fontänen hoch. Schwärme von Musketenkugeln pfiffen über das Deck, prallten gegen die Säulen der Masten, durchlöcherten die Segel und rissen Holzsplitter aus den Wänden des Hinterkastells. Ein Matrose fiel von den Rahen herab. Sein Körper verfing sich im Sturz in den Wanten und Leinen und schlug zu Füßen Martens auf das Deck dumpf auf. Aus dem Mund brach ein Blutstrom. Als Marten das Gesicht des Matrosen sah, zog er seine Brauen zusammen. Er hatte einen seiner besten Scharfschützen verloren.

„Antworte ihnen!", schrie er Schultz zu.

Drei Oktaven donnerten aus dem Vorderkastell und warfen drei Reihen Matrosen auf der spanischen Karavelle zu Boden. An den Bordwänden konnten die sechspfündigen leichten Geschosse keinen ernstlichen Schaden anrichten. Damit hatte Marten auch nicht gerechnet. Er wartete auf einen günstigen Augenblick, um Tomasz Pociecha Gelegenheit zu geben, die im Unterdeck aufgestellten zwei Halbkartaunen sprechen zu lassen.

Die unter Seitenwind segelnde „Zephir" entwickelte jetzt fast die doppelte Geschwindigkeit wie das schwere spanische Schiff. Als sie es eingeholt hatte, beschloss Marten, backbords zu überholen. Er nahm an, dass die Spanier noch nicht imstande gewesen waren, erneut die Geschütze der linken Breitseite zu laden.

Er hatte richtig vermutet. Als sich der Bugspriet der „Zephir" auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Heck des Spaniers befand, hagelte es Kugeln aus Musketen und Hakenbüchsen. Sie erreichten nicht ihr Ziel, sondern brachten nur das Wasser an der Bordwand der „Zephir" zum Aufschäumen. Die Artillerie der Karavelle schwieg.

Marten lächelte. Die kleine, zweihundert Lasten große „Zephir", sein unerreichtes Schiff, das wendig und flink wie ein Raubvogel war, gewann noch einmal die Oberhand über den bis an die Zähne bewaffneten, dreimal größeren Feind.

Im selben Augenblick spieen sieben Geschütze Feuer und Rauch. Die „Zephir" beugte sich zur Seite und richtete sich wie nach einer großen Anstrengung wieder auf. Das unter und über der Wasserlinie getroffene spanische Schiff scherte nach Steuerbord aus, legte sich nach Backbord und fiel aus dem Wind. Die Segel flatterten hilflos. Ein Freudenschrei brauste über das Deck der „Zephir" und verstummte plötzlich wie abgeschnitten. Vor dem Bug, aus dem sich langsam verteilenden Rauchwolken, tauchte groß und drohend die zweite Karavelle auf und verlegte ihr den Weg. Es schien unmöglich, dem Spanier auszuweichen. Beide Schiffe liefen in einem scharfen Winkel aufeinander zu: der Spanier, mit von Segeln entblößtem Großmast, die Segel des Fock- und Kreuzmastes aber windgebläht, und die „Zephir", deren Geschütze noch rauchten. Ein Zusammenstoß mit der mächtigen Karavelle konnte nur die Vernichtung des kleinen Schiffes bedeuten. Der hohe, eisenbeschlagene Steven des Spaniers, sein steil aufragendes Kastell und der weit vorstehende dicke eichene Bugspriet überragten das Deck der „Zephir" wie ein jäh aus dem Meer emporgewachsener Fels, an dem sie zerschellen musste.

Marten verlor nicht eine Sekunde lang seine Kaltblütigkeit. Mit einer jähen Armbewegung schleuderte er das Steuerrad so rasch herum, dass die Speichen wie eine glatte, polierte Scheibe in der Sonne glänzten. Die „Zephir" drehte sich auf der Stelle wie ein gut zugerittenes Pferd unter dem Zügeldruck und legte sich Bord an Bord mit der Karavelle. Knirschend, scharrend und quietschend rieb sich das harte Holz aneinander.

Die Spanier blickten erstaunt und überrascht auf das, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, und konnten anscheinend nicht begreifen, weshalb ihre Karavelle diese Nussschale nicht in Grund und Boden gerammt hatte. Bevor sie zur Besinnung kamen, stürmte eine Schar wild schreiender, mit Äxten, Messern und Pistolen bewaffneter Korsaren ihr Schiff.

Zuerst zogen sich die Spanier vor diesem wütenden Angriff zurück. Als sie jedoch bemerkten, dass sie nur einige Dutzend Gegner vor sich hatten, griffen sie von allen Seiten zugleich an und versuchten, die Korsaren unter dem Vorderkastell zusammenzudrängen, von dem aus immer dichter Schüsse aus Handfeuerwaffen fielen. Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver brachte die Angreifer in Verwirrung. Oberbootsmann Tomasz Pociecha und Schiffzimmermann Broer Worst, die schwere Äxte in den Fäusten hielten, retteten die Situation. Unter ihren mit Bärenkräften geführten Schlägen barst und zersplitterte die eisenbeschlagene Eichentür des Kastells. Als der Eingang frei war, stürmten die beiden, von einem Dutzend Kameraden gefolgt, in das Innere.

Ein Axthieb des Riesen Worst spaltete einem spanischen Offizier, der ihnen Widerstand leisten wollte, Kopf und Rumpf bis zum Gurt. Pociecha, der mit der stumpfen Seite der Axt wie ein Berserker um sich schlug, brachte den sich eng aneinanderdrängenden spanischen Söldnern schwere Verluste bei. Sie konnten jetzt weder schießen noch ihre langen Piken und Hellebarden anwenden. Wie brüllend, heulende Teufel hieben und stachen die Matrosen der „Zephir" mit ihrem kurzen Schwertern und langen Messern um sich und bahnten sich den Weg. Rufe um Gnade wurden laut. Die entsetzten Spanier warfen die Waffen weg, knieten nieder, hoben Hände und starben oder wälzten sich blutüberströmt auf dem schlüpfrigen Deck.

Unterdessen wütete vor dem Kastell ein verbissener Kampf zwischen der restlichen, nicht ganz dreißig Mann starken Schar Martens und fast der ganzen übrigen Mannschaft der Karavelle. Der Platz war dort größer, freier. Die Spanier waren in der Übermacht, und der Sieg schien ihnen sicher zu sein. Marten warf sich mit bluttriefenden Degen immer wieder in das dichteste Kampfgewühl. Vergeblich unterstützten ihn die tüchtigsten Bootsmänner, allen voran der Segelmeister Hermann Stauffl. Die regulären spanischen Marinesoldaten wichen zwar vor diesen wütenden Schlägen zurück, doch von den Seiten griffen andere an. Am Heck sammelten die Schiffsoffiziere Reserven, um mit ihnen das verlassene Deck der „Zephir" zu besetzen. Nur Schultz und einige Schiffsjungen waren auf dem Schiff zurückgeblieben. Marten wusste sehr gut, dass die Spanier seine „Zephir" bis dahin nur deshalb nicht unmittelbar angegriffen hatten, weil sie fürchteten, dass es durch die verzweifelte Besatzung in die Luft gesprengt werden würde. Als er die zwanzig spanischen Musketiere bemerkte, die die Wanden des Fockmastes emporklommen, war ihm klar, dass die Niederlage bevorstand. Seine Leute, die man in eine Sackgasse getrieben hatte, sollten wie Tiere abgeschossen werden. Es blieb ihnen nur die Wahl, sich zu ergeben oder sich im Vorderkastell, das Worst und Pociecha erobert hatten, bis zum letzten Atemzug zur Wehr zu setzen.

Er entschied sich ohne langes Überlegen für das Letztere. Dabei blitzte der Gedanke in ihm auf, dass es ihm vielleicht von dort gelingen könnte, in die Laderäume der Karavelle einzudringen und die Pulverkammer in Brand zu setzen. Ein solches Ende war der Gefangenschaft und dem Tod am Strang, dem noch raffiniert ausgeklügelte Foltern vorangehen würden, entschieden vorzuziehen.

Er drehte sich zu Stauffl um und wies mit der Hand auf die zertrümmerte Tür des Vorderkastells. „Dorthin", rief er.

Er selbst zog sich als letzter zurück und deckte mit einem Häuflein seiner ältesten, bewährtesten kaschubischen Matrosen, die schon unter Mikolaj Kuna, Martens Vater, auf der „Zephir" gedient hatten und den jungen Schiffer von Kindheit an kannten, den Rückzug. Ein jeder von ihnen kämpfte für vier. Jeder hätte ohne Zögern sein Leben für Marten geopfert und lieber den Tod mit der Waffe in der Hand als die Schande der Gefangenschaft bei den Spaniern gewählt, auch wenn nicht Folter und Strick gedroht hätten.

Als sie den Eingang zum Kastell erreicht hatten, ließ Marten einen letzten Blick über sein Schiff und den Horizont gleiten. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Von Norden her näherte sich eine hochragende Pyramide weißer Segel. Heiß stieg ihm das Blut ins Gesicht, das Herz schien mit seinen Schlägen die Brust sprengen zu wollen. Die „Ibex"! „White! White kommt!", rief Marten, so laut er konnte.

Dieser Ruf, der von einigen Matrosen und Bootsleuten aufgegriffen und wiederholt wurde, weckte unter den Korsaren wilde Freude. Er verlieh ihnen, wie ein tiefer Schluck Wein dem Dürstenden, neue Kraft. Ohne auf die Übermacht der Gegner zu achten, stürmten sie aus dem Kastell und trieben einen Keil in die Reihen der Spanier, die überrascht nach beiden Seiten auseinander stoben.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit knatterte in der Nähe lang anhaltendes Gewehrfeuer, ein Schatten viel auf das Deck der Karavelle. Aus den Wanten des Fockmastes purzelten die Schützen wie Maikäfer von einem Baum, der gerüttelt wird.

Die „Golden Hind" hatte an der gegenüberliegenden Bordwand des Spaniers festgemacht und überschüttete sein Deck und die Masten mit dichten Salven aus Musketen und Hakenbüchsen. Gleichzeitig drangen englische Seeleute von rückwärts und von der Seite auf die vor Schreck und Entsetzen starren spanischen Matrosen ein.

Nichts mehr konnte das furchtbare Blutbad aufhalten. Wenige Minuten später bedeckten Tote und Verwundete das Deck der Karavelle. Das Hinterkastell, in dem sich einige offiziere mit dem Rest der Mannschaft verbarrikadiert hatten, wurde von dem Feuer erfasst, das ein Bootsmann der „Golden Hind" gelegt hatte.

Ihr Kapitän, ein hagerer, mittelgroßer Mann mit lockigem, brandrotem Haar und dichten, hochgewölbten Brauen über den hellblauen Augen, blieb mitten auf dem Deck stehen und sah sich um, als suche er den, dem er die unerwartete Hilfe in seinem Kampf mit den Spaniern zu verdanken hatte. Endlich erblickte er ihn. Marten schien ganz außer Atem, schweiß- und blutbedeckt an der Spitze seiner Schar. Er eilte auf das brennende Kastell zu. Sein zorniges Gesicht und die blitzenden Augen zeigten, dass er das Feuer nicht wünschte, ja, dass er bereit war, nun die anzugreifen, die den Brand gelegt hatten. Er schrie schon von weitem. Als das keinen Erfolg hatte, wandte er sich an seine Leute und wollte ihnen einen Befehl erteilen. Da stand der Kapitän der „Golden Hind" wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihm und fragte mit ruhiger, beherrschter Stimme; „Wer seid Ihr?"

Marten, der den Fremden um Haupteslänge überragte, musterte ihn erstaunt von oben herab und machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er ihn beiseite schieben. Doch er unterließ es, denn im Blick, in der Haltung und im Klang der Stimme dieses Menschen war etwas, das Achtung gebot.

„Ist das Euer Schiff?", fragte der Fremde weiter und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die „Zephir".

„Ja das ist mein Schiff", erwiderte Marten. „Und diese Karavelle habe ich erobert, so..."

„Ich bin der Kapitän der „Golden Hind"", unterbrach ihn der Engländer und streckte die Hand zur Begrüßung aus. „Ich heiße Drake, Francis Drake?"

Marten wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Wie? Höre ich recht? Drake?", fragte er erstaunt. Er ergriff die Hand des Engländers, umschloss sie mit seinen Pranken und schüttelte sie. „Drake!", wiederholte er. „Ihr seid Drake? Zum Teufel..."

Der Name des berühmten englischen Seefahrers wirkte auf ihn wie ein starker Schnaps, den man irrtümlich statt Wasser trinkt. Er schnappte nach Luft und konnte kein Wort hervorbringen.

Drake lachte. „Löscht das Feuer", rief er seinen Leuten zu.

Sie führten den Befehl schweigend und unlustig aus, obwohl die Spanier bereits ein weißes Tuch aus einer Luke des Kastells gehängt hatten, zum Zeichen, dass sie sich ergeben wollten.

Der Kapitän der „Golden Hind" sah Marten fest in die Augen. „Ich danke Euch", sagte er. „Ihr seid zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Nun möchte ich wissen, wem die „Zephir" gehört."

Marten hatte endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Ich heiße Jan Marten.", antwortete er.

„Seid Ihr Engländer?"

„Ich bin Kaperkapitän unter dem Schutz der Königin. In meiner Heimat nennt man mich Kuna. Das ist polnisch und bedeutet das selbe wie Marten."

„Und das Schiff dort?", fragte Drake und wies auf den sich nähernden Segler Whites.

„Ein Freund", erwiderte Marten. „Er hat sich verspätet."

In diesem Augenblick trat Pociecha auf sie zu, stieß Marten mit dem Ellbogen an und flüsterte etwas, was Drake nicht verstand.

Marten zuckte kurz zusammen und blickte gespannt über das Meer.

Die zweite Karavelle zeigte eine immer größere Schlagseite und sank. Boote und Flöße wurden von ihr herabgelassen. Die „Castro Verde" driftete mit ihren von den Segeln entblößten Rahen hilflos vor dem Wind. Aber am Horizont, fern im Süden, konnte Marten vier weiße Flecke erkennen, deren Gestalt keinen Zweifel zuließ. Es waren Schiffe!

Marten wandte sich jäh dem Kapitän der „Golden Hind" zu und begegnete dessen ruhigen, heiteren Blick.

„Das sind meine Schiffe", sagte Drake. Ihm war Martens Unruhe nicht entgangen. „Sie haben sich auch etwas verspätet", fuhr er fort. „Nur Ihr seid zur rechten Zeit gekommen, Marten."

„Ach so..." murmelte Jan beruhigt. „Ich dachte schon..."

„Was wollt Ihr mit der Karavelle machen?", fragte Drake.

„Sie versenken", erwiderte Marten, ohne lange zu überlegen. „Ich liebe es nicht, Menschen bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen, auch wenn es sich um Spanier handelt."

Drake lächelte ironisch. „Zieht Ihr es vor, sie zu ersäufen?"

„Ich werde Ihnen gestatten, sich in ihren Booten zu retten. Den Portugiesen auch."

In den hellen Augen Drakes irrlichterten Fünkchen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Seid Ihr der Ansicht, Kapitän, dass Ihr auch die „Castro Verde" genommen habt?", fragte er, ohne den Tonfall seiner Stimme zu ändern.

„Das wird gleich der Fall sein, und zwar bevor Eure Schiffe so weit heran sind, dass sie wirksam das Feuer eröffnen können."

Drake lachte. „Da soll doch... Ihr gefallt mir, auf mein Wort! Übrigens wird niemand auf Euch, Kapitän Marten, das Feuer eröffnen. Nehmt das Schiff, es gehört Euch. Wenn Ihr jedoch auf einen guten Rat hören wollt", fuhr er fort, „dann versenkt es nicht zu schnell und lasst nicht alle frei, die sich auf ihm befinden. Die „Castro Verde" hat eine gar nicht üble Ladung. Außerdem sind wahrscheinlich Passagiere an Bord, die ein anständiges Lösegeld zahlen werden."

Marten zwinkerte dem Kapitän der „Golden Hind" zu. „In diesem Fall könne wir doch gemeinsame Sache machen!"

Drake schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Ihr Euch allein Rat wisst. Meine Beute ist schon groß genug. Einen solchen Haufen Gold und Silber habt Ihr in Euerm Leben noch nicht gesehen, und ich glaube, auch niemand in ganz England."

„Oho!", rief Marten ungläubig. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa ein neues Tenochtitlan entdeckt?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Drake ausweichend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

Das portugiesische Schiff „Castro Verde" wurde ohne Blutvergießen besetzt. Während es die „Ibex" und die „Golden Hind" in Schach hielten, legte die „Zephir" mit langen Bootshaken längsseits an. Marten sprang mit der Hälfte seiner Leute auf das feindliche Deck, wo Musketen, Pistolen, Degen, Streitäxte, Piken, Hellebarden, Messer und Dolche auf einen Haufen geschichtet waren. Die Besatzung hatte, getrennt nach Offizieren und Mannschaften, Aufstellung genommen, wie es der siegreiche Kapitän des Kaperschiffes verlangt hatte.

Der Kapitän der „Castro Verde", ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann, dunkelhäutig, mit grauen Bart, stützte sich auf seinen Degen. Er blickte Marten so finster entgegen, als habe er vor, sich nicht entwaffnen zu lassen, sondern Widerstand zu leisten. Als jedoch Marten vor ihm stand und die Hand nach seinem Degen ausstreckte, riss er ihn aus der Scheide, packte die Klinge mit beiden Händen und schlug mit der flachen Seite gegen das Knie, um sie zu zerbrechen. Der Portugiese wollte nicht, dass sein Degen dem Feinde diente. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Stahl bog sich zwar, er zersprang aber nicht.

Marten lachte laut. „Das wird nicht so gemacht", sagte er und griff blitzschnell nach dem Korb des Degens. „Gib mir die Scheide."

Rot vor Scham und Zorn ließ der Portugiese die Klinge los. Er fürchtete, sich die Hände zu verletzen. Mit bebenden Händen gürtete er die Scheide ab und warf sie vor sich hin. Marten fing sie im Flug auf, schob den Degen hinein und bog sie vor dem Gesicht des Kapitäns ohne sichtliche Anstrengung zusammen. Ächzend und knirschend barsten der Stahl und die silberne Scheide. Die zerbrochene Waffe blitzte in den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne und fiel in hohem Bogen hinter der Bordwand ins Meer.

„Ich danke Euch", murmelte der Portugiese.

Marten betrachtete ihn nicht mehr. Ihn interessierten jetzt weit mehr die vier eisernen Falkonetts, die schräg zur Bordwand auf dem erhöhten Vorderdeck standen. „Sie werden uns von Nutzen sein", wandte er sich an seinen Leutnant.

Henryk Schultz nickte zustimmend. Seine ungewöhnlich lange, schmale Nase, die bis zur Oberlippe herabhin, bewegte sich, als beschnüffle sie die Geschütze. Das blasse, melancholische Gesicht änderte nicht seinen Ausdruck. Die dunklen Augen musterten das Deck. „Wollen wir sehen, was in den Laderäumen ist?", fragte er Marten und befeuchtete mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen.

„Ja", erwiderte Marten. „Pociecha bleibt hier. Stauffl kommt mit uns und selbstverständlich auch der." Er wies auf den portugiesischen Kapitän.

Sie stiegen die enge, gewundene Treppe bis zur Bilge des Schiffes hinab. Der Portugiese begleitete sie schweigend und antwortete nur kurz auf die Fragen, die Marten an ihn richtete. Im untersten Laderaum, über dem Kiel des Schiffes, erstreckte sich vom Bug bis zum Heck ein langer, dunkler Gang, der an einigen Stellen durch Zwischenwände aus starken Balken unterbrochen war. In jeder dieser Schotten befand sich eine kleine, eisenbeschlagene Tür, deren Schloss der Kapitän mit einem einfachen Schlüssel öffnete.

In den Laderäumen, die durch Luken mit dem darrüberliegenden Räumen und dem Oberdeck verbunden waren, türmten sich Ballen von Baumwolle und Koschenille, Säcke mit Anis, Ingwer, Kardamom, Pfeffer, Kisten mit Zinnamom, Gewürznelken, Muskatnüssen, Pistazien und anderen Gewürzen. Ihr starker Geruch hing wie ein durchsichtiger, duftender Schleier in der Luft und benahm einem dem Atem.

Über den eigentlichen Laderäumen befand sich in dem luftigeren Zwischendeck das Lebensmittelmagazin. Lange, schmale Streifen gedörrten Fleisches hingen von der Decke herab. Säcke voll Mehl und Grütze, Kisten mit Schiffszwieback, Fässer mit Trinkwasser und Wein füllten den Raum. In einem zweiten Magazin lagen Rollen von Tauwerk, Segeltuch und Eisenzeug. In besonders abgetrennten Verschlägen waren einige Fässer Pulver und Kanonenkugeln aufbewahrt.

Beim Anblick dieser Reichtümer musste Schultz heftig schlucken. Sein scharf hervorstehender Adamsapfel hob und senkte sich wie bei krampfhaften Schlingen. Dicke Schweißtropfen rannen ihm über die Wangen, und seine Finger krümmten sich wie Krallen.

Hermann Stauffl, rot und rund wie ein reifer Apfel, riss vor Staunen seine kindlich blauen Augen weit auf und bewegte den linken Unterarm wie einen Pumpenschwengel auf und ab. Er wr Linkshänder, und diese Reflexbewegung kam vom Messerwerfen. Kein Korsar Englands, Hollands und Frankreichs kam dem Segelmeister der „Zephir" in dieser gefährlichen Kunst gleich.

Jan Kuna, genannt Marten, lachte schallend und klopfte dem portugiesischen Kapitän von Zeit zu Zeit so freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, dass der beinahe in die Knie sank. Dabei bezähmte der junge Kapitän seine Bärenkraft noch.

Es war auch genügend Grund zur Freude und zum Staunen vorhanden. Als die „Zephir" und die „Ibex" vor zwei Wochen aus Plymouth ausliefern, hatte keiner eine so wertvolle und so leicht zu erringende Beute erwartet. Doch nun waren sie binnen einer Stunde zu wohlhabenden Leuten geworden. Nach Abzug des Zehnten, der für den Schatz Ihrer Majestät der Königin einbehalten wurde, betrug selbst der kleinste Anteil eines gewöhnlichen Matrosen eine beachtliche Summe, die er entweder für das Alter auf die hohe Kante legen, auf die Prozente in einem gewinnbringenden Unternehmen anlegen oder in den zahllosen Schifferkneipen durchbringen konnte.

Erst jetzt wurde sich Marten bewusst, ein wie freigebiger Verbündeter Drake war. Er hätte zumindest ein Drittel, wenn nicht gar die Hälfte der Prise verlangen oder versuchen können, die „Castro Verde" ausschließlich für sich zu kapern. Ein Kampf mit der „Golden Hind" wäre angesichts der sich nähernden vier englischen Schiffe zu riskant gewesen. Er weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, worauf er verzichtet hat, dachte Marten. Oder verbarg sich hinter dem Verhalten Drakes irgendeine Falle? Vielleicht wollte er die endgültige Entscheidung nur bis zum Eintreffen seiner vier Schiffe hinauszögern. Wer konnte ihnen die Stirn bieten?

Diese Möglichkeit beunruhigte Marten. Doch dann wies er den Verdacht von sich. Erstens entsprach eine derart verräterische Handlungsweise nicht dem, was er vom Hörensagen über Drake wusste, und zweitens war Drake schon einige Male schätzebeladen aus Westindien zurückgekehrt. Der Ruhm seiner Fahrten ließ nicht daran zweifeln, dass ihn auch dieses Mal das Glück begünstigt hatte.

Ja, so war es, Francis Drake log nicht. Seine Rückkehr nach der dreijährigen Reise konnte nur ein neuer großer Triumph sein. Marten waren bereits die verschiedensten erstaunlichen Gerüchte über diese Weltumseglung zu Ohren gekommen. Angeblich hatte Drake Dutzende spanische Schiffe erbeutet, Städte an den Küsten Mexikos, Perus und Chiles geplündert und in Brand gesteckt, New Albion entdeckt und Berge von Gold und Silber in Zacatecas, Potosi und Veta Madre geraubt.

Drake kehrte bestimmt mit einer riesigen Beute zurück. Jedes seiner Schiffe musste eine schwimmende Schatzkammer sein. Er würde keines von ihnen der Gefahr aussetzen, von einem Menschen wie Jan Kuna, genannt Marten, versenkt zu werden. Was anderes konnte Drake von ihm erwarten, wenn er ihn durch Hinterlist und Verrat zum Äußersten trieb? Wenn Raubtiere um ihre Beute kämpfen, siegt gewöhnlich das hungrigste. Unterliegt es aber der Übermacht des satten, dann bringt es diesem noch viele schwere Wunden bei, bevor es verendet.

Trotz seiner Überlegungen wünschte Marten nichts sehnlicher, als so rasch wie möglich wieder an Bord seiner „Zephir" zu kommen. Nur dort fühlte er sich sicher. Nur von dort aus konnte er allen Überraschungen die Stirn zu bieten.

„Es genügt", sagt er sich unvermutet an den Kapitän der „Castro Verde". „Ich will nun Eure Passagiere sehen."

Der Portugiese sah ihn mit düsterer Mine an und ging voraus. Sie stiegen zu dem höher gelegenen Deck empor und durchmaßen einen breiten Korridor, von dem Seitenlänge zu den Bordwänden und Schießscharten zwischen den Mannschaftslogis führten. Überall herrschte tiefe Stille, die nur vom Widerhall ihrer dröhnenden Schritte unterbrochen wurde. Der Fußboden hob und senkte sich rhythmisch, die Schotten neigten sich von rechts nach links, von links nach rechts. Lichtstreifen, die seitlich durch die Schießscharten oder von oben her durch die Skylights fielen, wurden im Halbdunkel zu elliptischen Scheiben. Am ende des Korridors wand sich der rückwärtige Niedergang wie eine Schlange, die den Kopf hebt, ehe sie ihre Giftzähne in das Opfer schlägt, zum Oberdeck hinauf.

Als sie an dem letzten Seitengang vorüber waren, erscholl hinter einer kleinen Tür mit vergittertem Guckloch ein gedämpfter Schrei, dem das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden schweren Körpers folgte. Eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Ein Mann mit wirrem, zerzaustem Haar und struppigem Bart stürzte heraus. Er war mit einem Fetzen eines feinen, ehemals weißen Hemdes und schwarzen, enganliegenden Atlashosen bekleidet. Seine Hand umspannte ein gewöhnliches, langes Rapier mit einem breiten, massiven Messingkorb. Im Gürtel steckte eine Machete ohne Scheide. Er sah gefährlich aus. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte der Mut der Verzweiflung.

Schultz und Stauffl sprangen zur Wand. Marten drehte sich blitzschnell um, hob den bestürzten Portugiesen am Kragen hoch und stellte ihn wie eine mit Holzwolle ausgestopfte Puppe vor sich hin. Dieses in einem Augenblick durchgeführte Manöver, das von der ungewöhnlichen Kraft Martens zeugte, rief in dem Gesicht des zerlumpten Kerls zuerst Staunen, dann ein flüchtiges Lächeln hervor.

„Werft die Waffen weg!", rief Marten, bevor der andere eine Bewegung machen oder ein Wort sprechen konnte.

Der Mann mit dem Rapier reagierte nicht auf diese Aufforderung. Er verbeugte sich leicht und legte weit ausholend den Korb des Degens an die Brust. Im gleichen Augenblick staken zwei Messer dicht über seinem Kopf über die Tür.

Stauffl ließ den Arm sinken und schielte zu Marten hinüber. Er wartete auf ein Zeichen, um der Warnung die entscheidende Tat folgen zu lassen. Das Zeichen blieb aus, obwohl das Rapier, das nun zum Salut einen Halbkreis beschrieb, noch immer in der Hand des Fremden befand. Dieser betrachtete jetzt die zwei gleichen beinernen Griffe der Messer, die an den tief im harten Holz steckenden Klingen zitterten. Er schüttelte anerkennend den Kopf, wandte sich an Marten und sagte: „Ich gehöre nicht zu der Bemannung dieses Schiffes. Vor einer Weile war ich noch Gefangener. Ich glaube, dass ich Euch, mein Herr, wenigstens zum Teil für die Gelegenheit Dank schulde, aus diesem Loch herauszukommen." Der Unbekannte schlug eine kunstvolle Volte, fing den Degen in der Luft an der Klinge auf und reichte das Gefäß Marten.

„Ich heiße de Belmont", sagte er und verneigte sich knapp. „Chevalier Richard de Belmont, Kapitän des französischen Kaperschiffes „Arrandora", das leider ziemlich weit von hier auf dem Boden des Meeres ruht – in der äußerst schlechten Gesellschaft einer portugiesischen Fregatte. Soll ich diese Kleinigkeit ebenfalls abgeben?", fragte er und zog die schwere Machete aus dem Gürtel.

„Nein. Behaltet auch die Spicknadel hier, Chevalier de Belmont", antwortete Marten und reichte ihm, befreit lachend, den Degen. „Ich bin der Kapitän der „Zephir" und heiße Jan Marten. Dies ist mein Leutnant Henryk Schultz."

„Meine Herren...", der vornehme zerlumpte Kerl verbeugte sich bei diesen Worten erst vor dem einen, dann vor dem anderen, „es ist mir sehr angenehm, Sie kennen zulernen."

Schultz starrte ihn an, ohne für eine Sekunde den Ausdruck seines melancholischen, blassen Gesichts zu ändern. In seinen Augen las man misstrauische Abneigung. Stauffl dagegen sperrte, verwundert über den ersten Menschen, der mit keiner Wimper gezuckt hatte, als zwei Messer einen Zoll über seinem Kopf in das Holz fuhren, den Mund auf, so weit er nur konnte, und hörte dem seiner Meinung nach komischen Gerede des Chevaliers de Belmont zu.

Der Kapitän der „Castro Verde" blickte schweigend zu Boden. Als Marten ihn endlich losließ, taumelte er gegen das Treppengeländer und atmete erleichtert auf. Die Adern an seiner Stirn und am Hals waren stark hervorgetreten. Unter dem stählernen Griff Martens musste er nahe dem Ersticken gewesen sein.

„Ich möchte Ihnen mit meiner Person keine Ungelegenheiten bereiten. Soviel ich sehe, haben die Herren es eilig", fuhr es Belmont in dem ungezwungenen Plauderton eines Weltmannes fort. „Ich möchte aber meinen bisherigen ..., mh... Gastgeber bitten, diese Tür abzuschließen. Ich nehme zwar nicht an, dass der Mensch, der mich dort bewacht hat, in der nächsten Zeit imstande sein wird, sich zu bewegen, aber sicher ist sicher."

Schultz, der der Tür am nächsten stand, schaute in den engen Raum, dessen ganze Einrichtung aus einer einfachen Bank, einem Tisch und einer Pritsche aus ungehobelten Brettern bestand. Im äußersten dunklen Winkel lag am Boden ausgestreckt unbeweglich eine menschliche Gestalt.

„Es wäre das beste, ihn von hier wegzuschaffen", brummte Schultz. Er winkte Stauffl. Zu zweit trugen sie den besinnungslosen Matrosen auf den Korridor. Als Marten den untersetzten Mann sah, blickte er anerkennend auf de Belmont. „Ihr seid mit diesem Kerl ganz gut fertig geworden", sagte er lächelnd.

„Er interessierte sich sehr zu seinem Schaden mehr für das Geschützfeuer als für meine Person", antwortete der Chevalier de Belmont nachlässig. „Ich benutzte seine Zerstreutheit, um ihn zu entwaffnen und..." Belmont vollendete den Satz mit einer Handbewegung, die das Herabsausen des Degenkorbes auf den Kopf andeutete. „Was fangen wir mit ihm an? Er ist, glaube ich, ziemlich schwer", sagte Belmont nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Unser Segelmeister wird sich mit ihm befassen." Marten gab Stauffl ein Zeichen. „Schicke ihm jemand zu Hilfe, Henryk", wandte er sich an Schultz. „Gehen wir."

Der Kapitän der „Castro Verde" führte sich nach oben zum Heckkastell. Auf dem Weg dorthin gab Marten seinem Leutnant halblaut einen Auftrag. Schultz nickte und ging zum Niedergang des Decks. De Belmont wollte ihm folgen, Marten hielt ihn jedoch zurück. „Es wäre mir leib, wenn Ihr mit mir kommen würdet", sagte er. „Ihr versteht die Sprache jener Leute bestimmt besser als ich."

Belmont betrachtete voll Missbehagen seine zerfetzte Kleidung. Marten fasste ihn kurz entschlossen unter. „Das wird keine Visite bei Hofe sein. Ihr könnt Euch später umkleiden."

Die Passagiere, drei Männer und zwei Frauen, warteten in der geräumigen, niedrigen Kajüte, die die ganze Breite des Hecks einnahm. In ihr herrschte ein gewisser Luxus, wenn auch kein königlicher, wie Marten meinte. Jedenfalls begegnete man einer solchen Ausstattung auf keinem gewöhnlichen Handelsschiff jener Zeit. Die Wände waren mit polierten Holz verkleidet, Orientteppiche bedeckten den Fußboden, schwere, mit Damast bezogene Polstersessel sowie Tische und Bänke aus Mahagoni und Palisander füllten den Raum.

Auf einer dieser Bänke saß in würdiger Pose ein grauhaariger Mann. Er hielt einen Stock aus Ebenholz mit einem goldenen Knauf in der Hand. An seinen langen knochigen Fingern glänzten zwei Ringe, den einen zierte eine Saphirrosette, den zweiten ein großer Diamant.

An seiner Seite, ihm halb zugewandt, ruhte, mehr als sie saß, eine ungewöhnlich schöne Frau. Ihr dunkles, hochgestecktes Haar wurde von einem goldenen schimmernden Netz und einer perlenbesetzten Agraffe zusammengehalten. Sie trug ein weites blaues Kleid mit einem venezianischen Spitzenkragen, den eine kostbare edelsteingeschmückte Goldspange schloss. In der Hand hielt sie einen riesigen Elfenbeinfächer mit weißen Federn, der sie halb verdeckte. Wenn sie ihn von Zeit zu Zeit sacht bewegte, klirrten die goldenen Armreifen an ihrem Handgelenk. Unter den zusammengezogenen Brauen flatterten die dunklen, langen Wimpern wie Schmetterlingsflügel und verbargen die Augen. Marten versuchte umsonst, einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Hinter der Bank standen zu beiden Seiten zwei Männer. Der eine war in den besten Jahren, schwarz gekleidet, mit einer Spitzenkrause um den dicken, kurzen Hals. Eine schwere Goldkette hing bis auf seinen vorstehenden Bauch herab. Der andere, er war noch jung, hatte ein aufgedunsenes, fahles Gesicht mit einem zurückfliehenden Kinn. Im Winkel kauerte ein Mädchen, das mit einem Tüchlein, welches sie an die Augen presste, ihr Schluchzen zu dämpfen suchte.

„Was sind das für Leute?", fragte Marten, an Belmont gewandt.

Der zerlumpte französische Edelmann berührte mit der Spitze seines Rapiers den schweigenden Portugiesen und wiederholte die Frage in dessen Muttersprache. Als er die kurze Antwort gehört hatte, erklärte er: „Ihr habt, Kapitän Marten, Seine Exzellenz, Juan de Tolosa, den Statthalter des Königs in Ostindien, vor Euch. Die schöne, stolze Senora Francesca de Vizella. Ihr Gemahl ist gegenwärtig Gouverneur von Java. Der wohlbeleibte Edelmann mit der Goldkette ist Don Diego de Ibarra, Besitzer ausgedehnter Landgüter auf Java. Er kehrt von dort zu seinen Weingärten im Duerotal zurück. Ich kann mich rühmen, ein Kenner guter Weine zu sein, Kapitän. Eienn besseren Porto würdet Ihr in der ganzen Welt umsonst suchen. Ich hoffe, dass sich ein Fässchen dieses Nektars an Bord befindet und wir es bis Ende dieser entzückenden Reise leeren können, obwohl ich für meine Person einen guten Burgunder vorziehe."

„Gut, und wer ist dieser schwächliche Kerl?", fragte Marten ungeduldig und deutete auf den blassen Jüngling.

„Der edelgeborene Caballero Formoso da Lancha, Sekretär Seiner Exzellenz", erwiderte Belmont. „Eine der ersten Familien in Traz os Montes. Jene niedliche, aber sehr bekümmerte tränenüberströmte Morenita dort, die es trotzdem nicht versäumt, Euch verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, was übrigens nur ihren guten Geschmack beweist, ist die Kammerzofe der Senora Francesca."

Marten sah zu dem Mädchen hinüber und fing tatsächlich ein Aufblitzen ihrer schwarzen Augen auf. Die scharfe Beobachtungsgabe seines Dolmetschers, den ihm der Zufall geschickt hatte, erheiterte ihn, und er lachte belustigt. Gleich darauf zeigte sich auf seiner Stirn eine Falte. Seine Miene wurde ernst und verriet eine gewisse Verlegenheit. Er kaute an seinem dunklen Schnurrbart, der sich weich an die Oberlippe schmiegte. In Gedanken versunken, schien er das Schicksal dieser fünf Menschen zu erwägen.

De Belmont fragte den portugiesischen Kapitän leise etwas. Der hochmütige Alte starrte mit steinernem Gesicht von sich hin, Senora de Vizella bewegte einige Male den Fächer und ließ dann die Hand sinken. Die kostbaren Armbänder klingelten schüchtern klagend, und die zwei hinter ihr stehenden Männer wechselten kurze Blicke.

„Die Diener dieser Herrschaften befinden sich mit der Bemannung des Schiffes zusammen auf Deck", sagte Belmont.

„Die Diener?", wiederholte Marten.

„Ja, sechs Personen, die Kammerzofe nicht eingerechnet."

„Zum Teufel mit ihren Dienern", knurrte Marten. „Ich zerbreche mir schon den Kopf, was ich mit den fünf hier anfangen soll."

Im gleichen Augenblick erhob sich Juan de Tolosa langsam von seinem Platz und trat, auf den Schock gestützt, zwei Schritte vor. „Wollt Ihr mich anhören, Kapitän Marten?", sprach er hin zu dessen Überraschung in besten Englisch an. Tolosa schien, wie er so hager, hoch aufgerichtet vor ihm stand, auf ihn herabzublicken, obwohl er kleiner war als der Kapitän der „Zephir". Seine Tochter stand ebenfalls auf und kam näher. Erst jetzt war zu sehen, dass sie sich in den letzten Monaten der Schwangerschaft befand. Diese Feststellung verwirrte Marten noch mehr. Er begegnete ihrem feindseligen, verachtungsvollen Blick. Sie wandte den Kopf ab und richtete ein paar Worte an ihren Vater. Dann zog sie sich in den Hintergrund der Kajüte zurück und setzte sich in einen der tiefen Sessel. „Sprecht", erwiderte Marten.

„Ich bin reich genug, um Euch jeden Preis für unser Leben und unsere Gesundheit zahlen zu können", sagte der Alte. „Senor Ibarra wird Euch bestimmt auch das Lösegeld geben, dass Ihr mit ihm vereinbart, und die Verwandten dieses jungen Mannes werden das gleiche tun."

„Wo und wann?", erkundigte sich Marten gleichgültig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wohin Ihr segelt", antwortet Senor de Tolosa. „Wenn Ihr Bordeaux oder La Rochelle anlaufen würdet, dann wäre es möglich..."

„Ich komme in keinen französischen Hafen", unterbrach ihn Marten.

Tolosa zuckte ungeduldig die Schultern. „Ich bin bereit, für unsere Freiheit eine Summe zu entrichten, die Euch ein ruhiges Leben bis zum Tod sichert", sagte der Grande.

Marten lachte hellauf. „Es gibt keienn Betrag, für den ich mich mit einem „ruhigen Leben" abfinden würde, ebenso wenig wie es keinen Preis für mein Schiff gibt. Sie müssen Verständnis dafür haben, Exzellenz."

Marten drehte sich um, denn Henryk Schultz hatte die Kajüte betreten. „Es ist alles bereit", meldete der Steuermann halblaut seinem Kapitän.

Marten nickte. „Diese zwei hier übersiedeln auf die „Ibex". Er wies auf Don Diego und den Caballero da Lancha. „White soll sie gut behandeln. Die Frauen beziehen deine Kajüte auf der „Zephir", und Ihr, Exzellenz", er wandte sich bei diesen Worten an Tolosa, „bleibt unter Obhut meines Leutnants auf der „Castro Verde"."

Tolosa erbleichte und wankte, als er diese Entscheidung vernahm. Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf die Tochter. Senora de Vizella lächelte. „Beruhige dich, Vater", sagte sie. „Dieser Mozo wird sich nicht erdreisten, mich zu berühren. Und sollte er es wagen, dann... por Dios! Wird er mich nicht lebend haben."

Vier englische Fregatten mit der „Golden Hind" an der Spitze beschrieben einen weiten Bogen um die Stelle, an der das Meer brodelte und wallte. Große Wasserblasen stiegen aus den zwei sinkenden spanischen Karavellen auf. Ihre nach hinten geneigten Masten versanken immer tiefer. Die gelbroten Flaggen flatterten im Wind, bis die Wellen sie von der Oberfläche des Meeres fegten. Gleichzeitig gingen fünf englische Flaggen nieder und stiegen dann wieder an den Masten empor. Die „Zephir", die „Ibex" und die „Castro Verde" antworteten mit dem gleichen Salut.

Richard de Belmont stand frisch gewaschen, rasiert und parfümiert, die rabenschwarzen, glänzenden Locken nach hinten gekämmt, in einem neuen schneeweißen Hemd aus feinstem flämischem Leinen, schwarzen bis an die Knie reichenden Samthosen und einem leichten Überrock aus weichem Rehleder neben Marten auf dem Heck der „Zephir". Marten blickte nach Osten, wo in der beginnenden Dämmerung noch die Segel der Boote und Flöße der beiden versenkten Karavellen zu erkennen waren.

„Sie müssten in drei oder vier Tagen landen", sagt er. „Es ist nicht weit bis zur Küste."

„Sie hatten Glück, dass sie in Eure Hände fielen, Marten", erwiderte Belmont. „Drake hätte sich kaum so viel um sie gekümmert."

„Drake würde jetzt samt seinem Schiff auf dem Meeresgrund ruhen, wenn ich ihm nicht zu Hilfe gekommen wäre", bemerkte Marten stolz.

Belmont sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte. „Ihr habt einen Freund in ihm gewonnen", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Das ist mehr wert als diese Prise." Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das portugiesische Schiff, das sich unter den zum Driften gestellten Segeln auf den Wellen wiegte.

Die „Golden Hind" glitt in einer Entfernung von einigen Dutzend Yards an der „Zephir" vorüber. Francis Drake stand hinter dem steuernden Bootsmann auf dem erhöhten Hinterdeck. Der Wind zauste in seinem Haar, das im Schein der Abendröte wie blankes Kupfer glänzt. Als die beiden Schiffe auf gleicher Höhe lagen, hob er die rechte Hand zum Gruß und rief: „Wir sehen uns in England wieder, Kapitän Marten! Ihr findet mich in Deptford!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Kapitän Drake!", schrie Marten zurück. „Wir werden uns bestimmt treffen!"

Dann wendete er sich an den Chevalier, fasste ihn unter und sagte: Belmont, meine Freundschaft ist genauso viel wert wie die Drakes, es sei denn, man würde diesen Wert nach der Zahl der Geschütze und Schiffe oder nach dem Gewicht des Goldes und Silbers messen, das ein jeder von uns besitzt. Ich nehme an, dass Ihr nicht zu der Sorte Menschen gehört."

Belmont betrachtete den Kapitän der „Zephir" mit steigendem Interesse. Man kann wirklich nicht behaupten, dass dieser baltische Abenteurer bescheiden ist, dachte er. Nach allem, was ich hier erlebt habe, steht fest, dass es besser ist, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen, auch nicht, um die Ehre der schönen Senorita de Vizella zu verteidigen. Laut sagte er: „Zu der Sorte gehöre ich nicht. Trotzdem weiß ich die Stärke des Geschützfeuers und die Macht des Goldes zu schätzen. Man kann allerdings aufrichtige Freundschaft nicht mit Gold erkaufen, das stimmt, man kann aber mit seiner Hilfe ein Schiff erwerben und bewaffnen. Ich habe, Kapitän Marten, meine „Arrandora" verloren..." Ein Ton von Bitterkeit schwang in seinen letzten Worten mit.

Jan Kuna spürte das und verstand. „Ich kann euch weder die Prise anbieten", entgegnete er und wies dabei auf den hochragenden Rumpf der „Castro Verde", „noch einen Anteil an der Beute, den meine Leute nach dem Verkauf der Ladung erhalten. Ich kann Euch nur den Posten des ersten Steuermanns, den Schultz auf der „Zephir" innehatte, anbieten. Wollt Ihr annehmen?"

Der Chevalier de Belmont schien zu zögern, was Marten offensichtlich verärgerte. Er muss die Prise mit einem Teil seiner Leute, einigen Matrosen Whites und den Portugiesen bemannen, die auf der „Castro Verde" zurückgeblieben waren. Daher verlor er seinen Ersten Offizier und bedurfte der Hilfe Belmonts. Außerdem hielt er seinen Vorschlag für sehr großmütig. Dieser vom Schicksal besiegte Mensch besaß nichts und war noch vor wenigen Stunden der Gefangene seiner Feinde gewesen. Nun bot sich ihm eine Gelegenheit, um die ihn so mancher erfahrene Seemann in viel günstigerer Lage beneidet hätte. Und er zögerte, anstatt voll Dankbarkeit die Gelegenheit am Schopf zu packen!

„Ihr könnt bis zum Ende der Reise auf mich rechnen", sagte Belmont schließlich. Marten hatte dabei das Gefühl, als wolle ihm der Chevalier einen unbezahlbaren Dienst erweisen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 

Salomon White, Kapitän der Kaperfregatte „Ibex", kletterte mit einiger Mühe das Fallreep hoch, das man von Bord der „Zephir" herabgelassen hatte, und hinkte mit Hilfe einer hölzernen Krücke, die sein linkes Bein ersetzte, schwerfällig zum Heck.

Schultz gab den Matrosen in dem kleinen Boot, mit dem sie angekommen waren, einige Anweisungen. Dann eilte er dem alten White nach. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte, sagte er: „Ihr könnt ihm fünfzehn Schilling für das Pfund vorschlagen. Der Marktpreis beträgt ungefähr fünfundzwanzig. Auf diese Weise verdient ein jeder von uns beiden außer seinem Anteil noch dreitausend Guineen."

White blieb stehen und schaute Schultz prüfend in die Augen. Sein mit einer gelblichen, pergamentartigen Haut überzogener Schädel spiegelte das Mondlicht wider. Die Glatze mit den schütteren, grauen Haaren an den Schläfen, hinter den abstehenden Ohren und am Hinterkopf sah wie eine Art Heiligenschein aus. Seine runzligen Wangen, die wie die Schale einer alten, vertrockneten Birne waren, der spärliche Bart, der sie wie Schimmel bedeckte, sowie seine Adlernase versanken im Dunkel. Nur die Augen glühten in den tiefen Höhlen und schienen jeden zu durchbohren, den ihre brennenden Blicke trafen.

Henryk Schultz liebte diese Blicke nicht. Unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück.

„Was sagt Ihr?" White zog die Oberlippe zu einem bösen Lächeln hoch, so das seine faulen Zähne sichtbar wurden. „Ich weiß zufällig, dass der Marktpreis für Koschenille über dreißig Schilling das Pfund beträgt", sagte er leise. „Wenn Ihr mit mir Geschäfte machen wollt, dann trachtet nicht, mich zu betrügen, versteht Ihr?"

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht", erwiderte Schultz gekränkt. „Wir haben doch so manchen Handel zusammen abgeschlossen. Dabei habt Ihr nie verloren, stimmt es oder nicht? Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, wie Ihr sagt..."

„Ich weiß, was ich spreche", knurrte White. „Dreißig Schilling, nicht einen Penny weniger!"

„Vielleicht sind die Herren so gütig einzutreten", erklang plötzlich hinter ihnen eine höfliche Stimme, deren Tonfall leicht ironisch war.

Schultz zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe zur Seite gesprungen, als hätte ihm jemand einen Kübel siedendes Wasser über den Rücken gegossen. White richtete sich auf, warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter und griff mechanisch nach dem Messer, das im Gürtel steckte.

„Kapitän Marten erwartet die Herren zum Abendessen", fuhr der Chevalier de Belmont in seiner zuvorkommenden Art fort. „Senora de Vizella wird uns bei Tisch mit ihrer Gesellschaft beehren. Hierhin, meine Herren..." Er verbeugte sich leicht und wies mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf den Eingang zum Heckkastell.

White zuckte verächtlich mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne den Weg. Mir braucht ihn niemand zu zeigen", knurrte er.

Er ging voran und betrat die hellerleuchtete Kajüte, die er tatsächlich sehr genau kannte. Jetzt schien sie ihm allerdings wie durch Zauberei verwandelt zu sein. Die einfachen Eichenmöbel, die noch tags zuvor hier gestanden hatten, waren durch eine kostbare, reich geschnitzte Einrichtung ersetzt worden. Den Fußboden bedeckten Teppiche. Die polierte Platte eines niedrigen Mahagonitisches glänzte im Schein der Kerzen wie glattes Eis, in dem sich silbernes Geschirr, chinesische Porzellanschüsseln und venezianisches Kristall spiegelten.

White zog die Brauen zusammen und heftete seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Chevalier de Belmont, als klage er ihn stumm eines schweren Verbrechens an. Seine puritanische Einfachheit sträubte sich gegen einen solchen Aufwand. Er sah darin Teufelswerk und befürchte, dass Belmont mit Hilfe der höllischen Kräfte Marten geblendet und betört habe.

Oder ist vielleicht diese Frau daran schuld? Dachte er. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen, von Schultz wusste er aber, dass sie die Gattin eines spanischen Granden, eine Papistin wie sämtliche Spanier und Portugiesen war. White hasste sie alle gleichermaßen.

Und nun sollte er in ihrer Gesellschaft tafeln? Dieser Gedanke nahm ihm die Ruhe, wühlte wie Gift in seinem Blut. Zu welchem Zweck zwang ihn Marten zu so etwas? War es nur eine Laune, oder schmiedete Belmont mit ihm zusammen irgendwelche dunklen Pläne gegen ihn, Schultz und die anderen?

Belmont schob die schwere, blaue Samtportiere vor dem Eingang der Kajüte der Spanierin zur Seite, als beabsichtige er, die Schwelle zu übertreten. Da er eine erregte, zornige Frauenstimme hörte, zögerte er.

„Lieber sterbe ich vor Hunger und Durst!" waren die letzten Worte, die er vernahm. Er lächelte und ließ den Vorhang fallen. „Senora de Vizella scheint keinen Appetit zu haben", sagte er halblaut, wie zu sich selbst.

Im gleichen Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, heftig zugeschlagen und der schwere Samt so jäh zur Seite gerissen, dass er hin und her schwankte. Jan Marten erschien in der Kajüte. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Als er den verwunderten und neugierigen Blicken der drei Männer begegnete, lachte er laut auf.

„Es ist leichter, eine portugiesische Korvette zu erobern, als diese Dame davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts und niemand ihre Ehre bedroht", sagte er. „Nehmt Platz. Wir sind ihrer Gesellschaft nicht würdig, hoffen aber, dass wir es überleben."

Sie traten an den Tisch. White bekreuzigte sich und begann halblaut ein Gebet zu sprechen. Schultz faltete fromm die Hände und wandte sich ab, um White nicht zu sehen. Er bewegte stumm die Lippen und blickte auf einen der Kristallkelche.

Er grübelte darüber nach, ob er nicht eine Todsünde beging, wenn er dicht neben einem Häretiker, sozusagen gemeinsam mit ihm betete und noch dazu in Gegenwart Martens, von dem er wusste, dass er der Sohn der Hexe Katrazyna Skorzanka war, die im Danziger Kerker gestorben war, und der Enkel der Agnieszka, die auf dem Holzstoß den Tod gefunden hatte. Wer konnte wissen, ob Jan Marten nicht die Hilfe des Teufels bei seinen erstaunlich glücklichen Unternehmungen in Anspruch nahm? Seit sieben Jahren, seit der Zeit, da die „Zephir" der dänischen Flotte, die den Sund bewachte, entkommen war, wurde Marten ständig vom Glück begleitet. Er entging tödlichen Gefahren und schien kugelfest zu sein, denn er wurde in keinem Gefecht auch nur leicht verwundet, obwohl die Leute um ihn herum fielen wie die Ähren beim Schnitt. Sein Vater Mikolaj Kuna war umgekommen, der Tod hatte bereits die Hälfte der früheren Danziger Mannschaft der „Zephir" geholt, die übriggebliebenen waren mit Narben bedeckt, nur er, Jan Marten, der doch so viel fremdes Blut vergoss, hatte nicht einen Tropfen eigenes verloren.

Seit jener Zeit, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter und der Flucht durch den Sund und das Kattegatt in die Nordsee, war Marten nicht mehr in der Kirche gewesen, hatte nicht gebeichtet, nicht gefastet. Mit den Priestern der heiligen Kirche hatte er gebrochen und sich mit dem Ketzer White zusammengetan; jetzt fesselte er den Belmont an sich, der so wie er selbst nicht einmal das Kreuzeszeichen schlug, bevor er sich zu Tisch setzte.

„Und erlöse und von dem Übel, Amen", flüsterte Schultz. Beschwörend wiederholte er die Worte und dachte dabei an den Engländer und den Franzosen.

Marten wartete geduldig, bis sie fertig waren. Belmont betrachtete sie insgeheim, ohne übrigens ein größeres Interesse für ihre Andachtsübungen zu zeigen, obwohl nichts, was sich um ihn tat, seiner Aufmerksamkeit entging.

Endlich setzten sich alle vier. Als der erste Hunger gestillt war, fragte Marten seinen Gefährten White, was seiner Meinung nach nun geschehen solle. Sollten sie auf den kürzesten Weg nach England zurückkehren oder zwischen den Kapverdischen Inseln, den Kanarischen Inseln und Madeira ihr Glück versuchen, da sie genügend Lebensmittel und Munition vorrätig hatten?

„Zurückkehren, so rasch wie möglich zurückkehren", entgegnete White ohne Zögern. „Ich begreife nicht, worauf wir hier noch warten. Weshalb haben wir uns nicht gleich den Schiffen Drakes angeschlossen, wenn uns die göttliche Vorsehung die Gnade zuteil werden ließ, ihnen zu begegnen?"

Marten hob den weingefüllten Pokal an die Lippen, trank langsam und betrachtete dabei durch das kristallene Glas das strenge, düstere Gesicht des alten Kaperkapitäns. In den eingeschliffenen Vertiefungen und Rosetten spiegelten sich auch die Gesichter Belmont und Schultz mehrfach wieder. Er bemerkte den raschen Blick, den Schultz mit White wechselte, und sah, wie Belmont, der die beiden schweigend beobachtete, seine Lippen ironisch verzog. Sie verbergen etwas vor mir, dachte er. Belmont weiß davon.

Marten hatte stets ihre kleinen Betrügereien beim Verkauf der Beute geflissentlich übersehen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum und hatte auch keine Lust sich mit der genauen Berechnung zu befassen und ihre Krämergeschäftchen zu überwachen. Auch jetzt wurde ihre Eile von irgendeiner Handelsspekulation bestimmt, an der sie etwas mehr zu verdienen hofften, als ihr Anteil betrug.

„Die Rahen der Prise waren beschädigt, die Segel zerfetzt. Sie mussten ausgewechselt werden", sagte er und stellte den leeren Pokal auf den Tisch. „Außerdem musste ich die portugisische Bemannung in den Booten der Spanier unterbringen, und zwar so, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig über Bord warfen. Das war nicht einfach, denn sie wurden dort nicht gerade gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Der Platz reichte kaum für alle. Aber ich konnte doch die „Castro Verde" nicht ihrer Schaluppen entblößen."

„Das hätte noch gefehlt", brummte White. „Die Hölle wird sie sowieso verschlingen."

„Und was meint Ihr, Chevalier?", wandte sich Marten an den Franzosen.

„In bezug auf die Hölle oder auf die Rückkehr?", fragte Belmont lächelnd.

„Über die Rückkehr oder die Fortsetzung unserer Kaperfahrt", erwiderte Marten.

Belmont sah zuerst White, dann Schultz an. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Marten haften.

„Da ich an der Ladung und der „Castro Verde" keinen Anteil habe, würde es in meinem Interesse liegen, eine zweite Prise zu machen", sagte er, nachdem er sich kurz bedacht hatte. „Eine solche Möglichkeit kann sich uns ebenso gut auf dem Weg nach England bieten. Wir werden beim Wind, also nicht geradeaus segeln, das heißt einmal Steuer-, dann wieder Backbordhalsen. Die Geschwindigkeit der „Zephir" und der „Ibex" werden wir der „Castro Verde" anpassen müssen, die ihnen in dieser Beziehung nicht gleichkommt. Übrigens..." Er verstummte, ergriff sein Glas und hielt es gegen das Licht des Leuchters. „Übrigens", wiederholte er, „ist jetzt, so viel mir bekannt ist, die beste Zeit um in England Gewürze und Koschenille hohe Preise zu erzielen."

Er schwieg und hob den Kelch. „Auf Eure Gesundheit, Kapitän", rief er fröhlich, „und die Ihre, meine Herren." Er nickte Schultz und White zu.

Marten stieß mit ihm an. Schultz wurde noch blasser als sonst. Sein gelbliches Gesicht nahm einen fahlen Ton an. White, der nur Wasser trank, griff mechanisch nach seinem Becher, seine Hand zitterte merklich.

Er hat ihnen einen Schreck eingejagt, dachte Marten Bestimmt weiß er etwas.

„Was die Koschenille betrifft", fuhr der Chevalier fort, „ist mir bekannt, dass man im Großhandel achtzehn Schilling für das Pfund bezahlt."

Marten lächelte befriedigt. Diesmal würde es ihnen nicht gelingen, etwas nebenbei zu verdienen. „Hast Du gehört?", fragte er Schultz laut, der erleichtert aufatmete.

„Ich habe von fünfzehn gehört", erwiderte der Leutnant mit gesenktem Blick. „Aber..."

„Der Chevalier de Belmont hat bestimmt die schärferen Ohren, wenn er was von achtzehn hörte", fiel ihm Marten ins Wort. „Ich nehme an, dass er dir helfen will, wenn du allein nicht imstande bist, einen Käufer zu finden, der soviel zahlt."

„Gewiss", bestätigte Belmont zuvorkommend.

White stand auf, schlug ein Kreuz und erklärte, dass er auf sein Schiff zurückkehre. Marten hielt ihn zurück. Es musste festgelegt werden, wann und in welcher Richtung sie weitersegeln, wie sie sich verständigen und welche Marschordnung sie während der Fahrt einhalten wollten.

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch laute Rufe vom Deck unterbrochen. Die Mannschaft der „Zephir" trank unter freiem Himmel auf die Gesundheit ihres Kapitäns.

„Ich gehe zu ihnen", sagte Marten. „Wartet auf mich, ich komme gleich zurück."

White presste die welken Lippen zusammen. Als sich die Tür hinter Marten geschlossen hatte, wurde draußen der wilde Lärm noch größer.

Sie lieben ihn, überlegte Belmont. Sie würden mit ihm in die Hölle gehen, wenn er es von ihnen verlangte. Er warf einen Blick auf seien schweigenden Gefährten, goss sich Wein ein, schlürfte ihn langsam, mit Genuss und sprach abgerissene Sätze vor sich hin, als überlege er laut eine Angelegenheit, die ihn vollauf beschäftigte. „Das Pfund Koschenille wird in London mit dreiunddreißig Schilling für ein Pfund gehandelt. Im Winter steigt der Preis bis sechsunddreißig. Wir werden aber nicht bis zum Winter warten und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als zweiunddreißig Schilling für ein Pfund erhalten. Da ich Kapitän Marten im Namen von uns drei achtzehn Schilling geboten habe, bringt uns diese Transaktion achttausendvierhundert Guineen." Er stellte den geleerten Kelch auf den Tisch. „Das sind zweitausendvierhundert mehr, als Ihr gerechnet habt." Belmont wante sich bei diesen Worten plötzlich an Schultz, als wäre er selbst über das Ergebnis seiner Berechnungen erstaunt.

Schultz blinzelte ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern hervor träge an und wischte mit dem Handrücken die Schweißtropfen fort, die sich auf seiner Oberlippe gebildet hatten. Dann frage er: „Und was noch?"

„Dann bliebe nur noch zu regeln, wie wir diese Summe verteilen", erwiderte Belmont. „Meiner Ansicht nach gehört der bescheidene Mehrerlöß dem, der ihn erzielte, das heißt mir. Den Rest teilen wir unter uns dreien. Auf diese Weise erhält jeder von Euch außer dem Beuteanteil zweitausend."

„Ist das alles?", fragte Schultz wieder.

„Soweit es sich um die Koschenille handelt, alles", entgegnete Belmont. „Über die anderen Geschäfte werden wir uns in London oder Plymouth verständigen. Ich bin stets bereit, Euch, Leutnant Schultz, zu helfen, falls..."

Er brach unerwartet ab und drehte sich blitzschnell nach White um. „Lasst das, Kapitän", rief er befehlend.

Schultz sah den Chevalier erstaunt an. In dessen Hand glänzte eine in Silber und Elfenbein gefasste Pistole. Der Leutnant hätte nicht sagen können, wie sie dorthin gekommen war und wann der Chevalier de Belmont sie gezogen hatte. Die rechte Hand Whites nestelte noch einen Augenblick an der Seite, wo ein langer toledanischer Dolch in einer Lederscheide steckte, dann glitt sie herab.

„Hände auf den Tisch!", befahl Belmont. „Mein Spielzeug geht sonst los", fügte er hinzu und zeigte lächelnd die Zähne.

White durchbohrte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick, gehorchte aber. „Fürchtet euren Herren und Gott, er wird euch as den Händen aller euerer Feinde befreien. Und die zu euch kommen und eure Gäste sind, werden eure Diener sein", flüsterte er.

Aber weder Schultz noch Belmont hörten seine Worte. Ein neuer, noch lauterer Freudenausbruch übertönte sie. Von dem Lärm und Geschrei schienen die Wände des Kastells zu beben. Der Kapitän der „Zephir" trank auf die Gesundheit seiner Mannschaft.

Senora Francesca de Vizella kniete am Kopfende ihres Bettes. Marten hatte es von dem portugiesischen Schiff auf die „Zephir" schaffen und in der Steuerbordkajüte des Hinterkastells aufstellen lassen. Sie versuchte, sich ausschließlich auf das Gebet zu konzentrieren. Doch ihre Gedanken irrten immer wieder ab, und die Heilige Jungfrau, deren Bild Strahlenkranz des Heiligenscheins sie in das Gedächtnis zurückrief, wandte ihr liebreiches, huldvolles Gesicht ab und entfernte sich, verschwand hinter einem Nebelschleier. Vor den Augen Francescas tauchten trotz der fest geschlossenen Lider der Reihe nach die Gestalten des Vaters, Don Diegos de Ibarra, des Caballeros da Lancha, des Kapitäns der „Castro Verde" und die seiner eleganten Offiziere auf. Von dem wilden Haufen der Seeräuber wurden sie wie welke Blätter im Sturm hinweggefegt. Sie hörte das Geschrei der Kosaren, das Dröhnen der Schüsse, das Getöse des Kampfes und das wilde Pochen des eigenen Herzens.

Sie war mutig und fürchtete nicht den Tod. Im Gegenteil, sie empfand Zorn und Verachtung, wenn sie an den portugiesischen Kapitän, an seine Offiziere und die Spanier dachte. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass drei große Schiffe so unbedeutenden Kräften wie denen der Kosaren unterliegen könnten, dass eine Handvoll Räuber, Knechte, wie sie diese im stillen nannte, imstande sein würde, einigenhundert portugiesischen Söldnern binnen einer halben Stunde eine vollständige Niederlage zu bereiten. Sie hatte sich jedoch mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen müssen. Die portugiesischen und spanischen Caballeros, Edelleute aus den besten Familien, zitterten vor einem ausländischen Vaquero, vor einem Menschen aus dem Pöbel, der für jedes Wort, das er an sie zu richten wagte, für jeden Blick, den er auf sie warf, ausgepeitscht zu werden verdiente! Sie erinnerte sich deutlich seines Gesichts, als er mit ihrem Vater wie mit seinesgleichen sprach, schlimmer noch, als unterhielte er sich mit dem ersten besten seiner Spießgesellen und nicht mit dem Statthalter des Königs. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts, das spöttische Lächeln, der harte und stolze Blick, nichts war ihr entgangen. Wie konnte dieser gemeine Mensch es wagen! Wie konnte er nur.

Wenn wenigstens Don Emilio hier wäre. Sie dachte an ihren Mann und biss sich auf die Lippen. Don Emilio neben diesem Seeräuber? Nein, es war besser, dass sie die beiden nicht zusammen sah. Don Emilio wäre ohne die Macht, über die er unter gewöhnlichen Umständen verfügte, nicht imstande gewesen, solch einen Menschen zu bändigen. Seine Gestalt war nicht imponierend, wenn ihn nicht eine ganze Schar hoher Beamter, Offiziere und Adjutanten umgab. Don Emilio war ziemlich beleibt, eher klein als groß. Seien Erhabenheit und Herrlichkeit kamen nur dann zur Geltung, wenn er in dem geschnitzten Sessel am Tisch des königlichen Rates saß oder wenn er in einem offenen Wagen fuhr und hochmütig auf die Menge hinabblickte. Ohne den Prunk und ohne die Macht seines Amtes, Auge in Auge mit dem jungen, verwegenen Kapitän der „Zephir" hätte er ebenso ratlos wie der Caballero da Lancha oder Don Diego de Ibarra dagestanden, vielleicht hätte er nicht einmal die Würde zu bewahren gewusst, wie ihr Vater zur Schaut getragen hatte...

Es ist besser, dass ich allein bin, dachte Francesca. Die allerheiligste Jungfrau wird mir helfen und ein Wunder tun. Sie wird nicht gestatten, dass ich zur Verteidigung meiner Ehre Selbstmord begehen muss. Sie wird mich aus den Händen dieses Räubers befreien. Zum Lohn dafür soll ihre eigene Kirche, nicht nur den Altar am heiligen Kreuz in Alter do Chao haben.

Sie fasste wieder Mut. Dank der göttlichen Vorsehung hatte der Korsar es nicht gewagt, sie zu berühren. Was sonst hatte ihn davor zurückgehalten? Ihr Zustand, die nahe Mutterschaft? Für solche Menschen wie er hatte das bestimmt keine Bedeutung. Und doch nahm er auf eine rohe Art Rücksicht auf sie. Was beabsichtigte er? Lockte ihn das versprochene hohe Lösegeld? Sie verweilte einen Augenblick bei dieser Frage. Halb unbewusst bekannte sie vor sich selbst, dass sie lieber einen anderen Grund seiner Zurückhaltung entdecken möchte. Hatte er sie hierher auf sein Schiff bringen lassen, um ihr leichter Gewalt antun zu können, oder wollte er sie schützen?

Zum erstenmal hatte sie einen derartigen Gedanken. Sie sah in ihrer erregten Phantasie eine Horde betrunkener Matrose, die ihre Tür erbrach und sich auf sie stürzte. Vor Ekel und Entsetzen überlief es sie heiß und kalt. Das konnte ihr zustoßen.

„Jetzt kann es nicht mehr geschehen", flüsterte sie erleichtert. Sie fühlte eine Spur von Dankbarkeit für Marten in sich aufkeimen und machte sich deswegen sofort Vorwürfe. Ihre ganze Dankbarkeit gebührte der heiigen Madonna, ihrer Madonna von Alter do Chao auf dem Besitztum der Familie Tolosa. Dur die hatte sie im Sinn. Und dennoch... dieser Marten...

Wieder dachte sie an ihn! Es ärgerte sie, dass er sich ständig in ihre Gedanken stahl. Sie hasste ihn doch, verachtete ihn. Gleichzeitig konnte sie aber einem Etwas nicht widerstehen, einem Etwas, das vielleicht an Bewunderung grenzte.

Wen er ein Edelmann wäre, überlegte sie weiter, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre, wenn ich ihm vor einem Jahr begegnet wäre... Quien sabe! Wer weiß!

Sie war bestürzt. Was war mit ihr! Sie machte das Zeichen des Kreuzes und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Apage satanas! Hebe dich von mir, Satan!


End file.
